


Spider Rider

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Brain Drain - Freeform, Cock Worship, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Parody, Yaoi, cock growth, six arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Jaden is a modified human, he’s got 6 arms, can sling webs, walk on walls and he’s got a shadow charm. Top it off he’s got a deck full of powerful bug monsters supporting his arachne monsters. He’s possibly the most devastating shadow rider as when he duels each strike to his opponents life points robs them of their mind, its not all bad, their muscles and cock grow in exchange. His opponents often end up big muscular and just a little bit dumb. Not that Jaden minds.
Relationships: Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Spider Rider

Jaden is a modified human, he’s got 6 arms, can sling webs, walk on walls and he’s got a shadow charm. Top it off he’s got a deck full of powerful bug monsters supporting his Arachne monsters. He’s possibly the most devastating shadow rider as when he duels each strike to his opponent's life points robs them of their mind, it's not all bad, their muscles and cock grow in exchange. His opponents often end up big muscular and just a little bit dumb. Not that Jaden minds.

Chapter 1

Jaden Yuki was not a normal human, a duelist. He had gone to Duel Academy in hopes of becoming the next King of Games, though his memories were fuzzy, he found himself in a strange world.

He was but through some dark experiments and his body was modified. His body was ripped apart by the shadows and put back together again and again. It was maddening, and it's possible his sanity cracked a bit. He was granted a total of six arms, had the ability to walk on walls and had super strength. A sick joke maybe as he had a love of insect monsters. His modifications had ripple effects, his manhood grew, his muscles swelled, and his sex drive was cranked up.

The ones who did this to him were trying to enslave him but they had underestimated Jaden’s natural connection to the shadow world. Jaden broke out of his confines and wrecked their world. He escaped their facility running around in the buff.

He was found by Kagemaru, his deck was returned to him, and he was offered a shadow charm. “Work for me and I will grant you power!”

His shadow charm was a bracelet. “I want something else!” his pupils turned to slits. “You want my help it’ll be on my terms.” Kagemaru was surprised at what Jaden wanted.

“So long as you get the spirit keys you may do as you wish.” Jaden took the shadow charm and a duel disk. He put the shadow charm on his middle right wrist and put the duel disk on the middle left. His other wrists were donned with simple gold cuffs. Jaden wore a red choker with a black spider tag.

He wore a black and red jacket, his upper arms through the sleeves and his lower arms hidden underneath the jacket. He was shirtless and wore black baggy pants, that showed off his manly bulge. Jaden proved his skills, his insect deck was rather terrifying especially as it supported his Arachne monsters. He fine-tuned his deck and even gained mastery of his shadow charm.

Jaden was one of seven shadow riders, tasked by Kagemaru to go after the seven spirit keys. He was after three powerful beasts that were hidden beneath Duel Academy. “I’ll go first!” Jaden said with a smirk.

“Why you?!” a green-haired woman hissed.

“I’ll go!” a man wearing a dark mask said.

“You two can go before me...if you defeat me in a duel. A shadow duel!” the masked man was hesitant but he backed down. “Thought so.”

“Stop, Duel Academy is full of souls, I will not let you claim all the prey yourself.” the green-haired woman found herself bound by a silver thread. She hissed.

“Do not stand in my way Camula!” A thread tightened around her throat. “I have been waiting for this day!” she yielded and Jaden’s threads vanished.

Jaden left and headed out, opening a gate with his shadow charm. ‘Get ready Duel Academy!’

Amnael approached Kagemaru. “Are you sure this is wise?”

“His strength has been tested he will crush the guardians.”

“That’s not what I mean, his mind is split, torn between two goals. One of his goals is troublesome.”

“Worry not, as you said his mind his split, so is his focus. By the time he realizes the truth, I will have the Sacred Beasts and his threat to me will be diminished.” Kagemaru laughed.

-x-

Jaden’s shadow charm control had reached the level to use Shadow Movement, using the very shadows to travel. He couldn’t move just anywhere but travel between areas touched by Shadow Magic was a snap. So it was no surprise when Jaden appeared in the Abandoned Dorm! “This place is...” he walked around, literally up the walls and on the ceiling. “...familiar!”

He kept exploring the dorm, the place was in disarray, worn by time and lack of care. “This isn’t my dorm.” He growled in frustration before his eyes flashed gold. “But it will be!” He released his power and the worn-down dorm began to change.

-x-

Chancellor Sheppard had gathered his best students and teachers together and gave them the story of what was happening. “You lot will face the Shadow Riders, seven skilled and dangerous duelists.” He explained about the three sacred beasts sealed beneath the Academy. “If the Shadow Riders succeed and these beasts are released it will spell disaster for us all.”

There was Jesse Anderson, the top student of Slifer Red, he used the Crystal Beast deck. “You can count on me, Chancellor!”

“If Anderson is in you’ll need me to pick up the slack.” Chazz Princeton said, he was a former Obelisk Blue, who had left the academy only to return after a school duel with Jesse. He was now a Slifer Red student. His decks had changed a lot as he’s grown to be a fine duelist.

“Hassleberry reporting for duty, I’ll stomp those crummy shadow riders.” Tyranno Hassleberry, a Ra Yellow student and Dino Duelist.

“It is an honor, sir.” Bastion Misawa took a key, he was another Ra Yellow student but at the top of his class, his knowledge has been infused into his 6 elemental decks.

“I’ll do it!” Alexis Rhodes stepped forward, she used a Cyber Angel deck. She had a personal stake in this believing the Shadow Riders had something to do with her missing brother.

“You can count on me, sir.” Zane Truesdale took a key. He was the number one student in all of duel academy and used the Cyber Dragon deck.

“If you believe I can handle this, I’ll do my best.” Rafael used the Guardian Deck. Shepard found him and invited him to join his teaching staff, he was one of the Dorm Advisors to Slifer Red. With these seven chosen the game was on.

Meanwhile…

Jaden had finished up warping the abandoned dorm to his personal base. With his base established Jaden left to explore the island. He found a boy in a Slifer Uniform, he was walking home and he was sniffling. “Stupid Hassleberry...that jerk!” he wiped his eyes.

This was Syrus Truesdale, Zane’s younger brother, and he was leaving the Ra Yellow dorm. He had lost a duel to Hassleberry and had his duel disk taken, he had to get it back. Hassleberry agreed to give it back if the boy did all his laundry. It was humiliating! He washed the guy's sheets and undies!

Sad to say, he was used to it. Even among Slifer Red’s Syrus was the lowest, he lacked confidence and was easily flustered. So his standing in the dorm dwindled, even some of the students who struggled to get in, like Frost, Thunder, T-Bone, and Blaze once they got in they still improved their skills.

Syrus wished he had just one friend in the dorm, let alone the school. “Hello there!” Syrus gasped and looked around.

“Who’s there?” He stuttered.

“Up here!” he looked up and saw Jaden standing on a tree branch. “The name is Jaden Yuki. You seem down?”

“I’m Syrus,” Syrus wiped his tears. “I’ve just had a rough day, that’s all.” Jaden wasn’t buying it. He could see an aura of gloom over the young man.

Jaden jumped down, making Syrus gasp. He landed with ease. “Hmm, I wonder about that. How about you and I have a duel? That’ll cheer you up.”

“I dunno, I’m not very good.” He hung his head.

“Don’t worry, I promise you’ll feel lots better.” Jaden smiled. “You can even make the first move.”

“O...Okay...” he readied his duel disk. Jaden activated his disk under the coat and their duel began.

Syrus/Jaden: 4000

Syrus draws. “I’ll start by summoning Gyroid in defense mode!” he summoned the little helicopter machine monster. ‘Gyroid, once per turn can’t be destroyed by battle so I can see what kind of cards he’s using.’

Jaden opens his jacket revealing his muscled upper body and his six arms. Syrus gasped. “What?! What are you?”

“I was once human, I was actually once a duelist here at Duel Academy, but something happened. I was taken somewhere and experimented on, but now I’m back and better than ever!” he draws. His shadow charm activated turning the duel into a shadow game. “Now let’s begin!”

He looked at his hand. “First I activate the spell card Double Summon, this allows me to normal summon twice this turn. First I summon Ant Soldier!” An anthro ant monster appeared on the field, he was clad in armor, he had four arms, had swords in each of his upper hands and small shields in his lower hands.

Ant Soldier

4 Star Earth Insect Effect: While this card is face-up on the field increase the ATK of all insect monsters on the field by 400

ATK 1400 DEF 1600

Thanks to his effect his ATK boosted to 1800.

“Next I summon Spider Archer in Defense mode.” He summoned another anthro insect, like Jaden he had six arms, his arms and body was covered in slick black armor, he carried around six crossbows.

Spider Archer

4 Star Dark Insect Effect: While this card is in Defense mode, it can attack your opponent directly inflicting damage equal to this monster's ATK.

ATK 500 DEF 2200

Thanks to the effect of Ant Soldier his ATK was boosted to 900.

‘Why did he summon that in defense mode?’ he thought.

“I attack with my Ant Soldier!” the monster charged and slashed Syrus’ monster but it remained thanks to his effect.

“Now my Spider Archer attacks!”

“How its in Defense mode?” Syrus gasped.

“My monster has an effect, allowing it to attack you directly while in Defense mode.” His monster attacked firing arrows at Syrus.

“Gah!” Syrus cries out as he feels the hits.

Syrus: 3100

Jaden smirked as the effects of his shadow game take hold. Syrus felt pain only for a moment before his body got hot and tingly. He got a little taller and his clothing got a little tighter. “What was that?”

“This is a shadow game little man.” Syrus had heard about Shadow Games, and how dangerous they were.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you are just my type.” Jaden set 1 card face down and ended his turn.

Syrus draws. “I activate Shield Crush, this lets me destroy your defense position monster.” A green beam fired and blasted Spider Archer sending it to the graveyard. “Next I summon Steamroid.” His living Train machine monster appeared on the field.

It had an attack of 1800 but when it attacked it gained 500 points. “Steamroid attack his Ant Soldier!”

Steamroid: 2300

“Did you forget my face down?” he revealed his trap card, Negate Attack. His battle phase was ended before it began.

“Oh man!” he frowned. “I suck!”

“Now now, we all make mistakes, but now its my turn.” Jaden draws. He used Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. Beetle Knight and Bee Scout. “Now I’ll summon Beetle Knight!” He summoned an anthro beetle wielding a massive lance and a bulky shield.

Beetle Knight

4 Star Earth Insect Effect: If this card battles an opponent's monster send that monster back to their hand at the end of the damage step.

ATK 1850 DEF 1000

Thanks to Ant Soldier’s effect his ATK boosted to 2250.

“Oh, man!” Syrus gasped.

“Go Ant Soldier attack his Steamroid!” thanks to Steamroid’s effect it lost 500 ATK when attacked, so it dropped to 1300. Ant Soldier cut him down and Syrus got blasted.

Syrus 2600

He got a little taller again, Syrus felt a tingling in his crotch, though he didn’t know it yet his penis had actually grown in size.

“Now attack Beetle Knight!”

“What why? He can’t destroy my monster thanks to his effect.” the monster charged and smacked Gyroid. He wasn’t destroyed, but thanks to Beetle Knight’s effect Gyroid was flung into the air, the card returning to Syrus’ hand.

“That’s my monster’s effect, he doesn’t have to destroy your monster to get rid of them.” he ended his turn and Syrus draws.

He got the trap Magic Cylinder, it could send an attack back at your opponent as effect damage. ‘Okay I can do this!’ he set the trap card and summoned Gyroid again in defense mode. “I end my turn.”

“My move,” Jaden draws. “I activate Bug Trap!” He targeted his Beetle Knight, that monster couldn’t attack this turn and in exchange, he was able to add a trap card from his GY to his hand. He then activated Monster Reborn bringing back his Spider Archer in Defense mode.

“Next I summon Bee Scout!” a tiny bee anthro monster who was wearing goggles appeared on the field.

Bee Scout

4 Star Wind Insect Effect: While this card is face-up on the field your opponent cannot activate trap cards during the battle phase.

ATK 1600 DEF 600

His ATK was boosted thanks to Ant Soldier’s effect ATK: 2000

Bee Scout attacked first, and Syrus tried to activate his trap card only for the effect of Bee Scout to stop him. Bee Scout and Ant Soldier destroyed Gyroid. Then Spider Archer blasted him. Jaden set a face-down and ended his turn.

Syrus 1700

Syrus was feeling a little woozy, he forgot what the only card Jaden could have played would be. The buttons on his Slifer jacket popped as his undershirt ripped revealing Syrus’s new pecs and 6 pack abs. “Whoa!” His pants grew tight especially around the crotch, his tighty-whities were being stretched more than the wedgies Hassleberry gives him.

It was his turn and he drew Pot of Greed. “What does this do again?” he read the card and smiled. “Oh yeah!” he activated it and got Block Defense and Scrap Fusion to his hand. Now he had Patroid in his hand and he could have looked at Jaden’s face down, but that’s not what Syrus was thinking.

He had Limiter Removal in his hand for a while, but he was waiting to play it. Now he could see it, he would use Scrap fusion to banish Steamroid and Gyroid from his graveyard to special summon Steam Gyroid. Then he would normal summon Patroid, using Limiter Removal their ATK would be doubled until the end of the turn, he’d use Block Defense to change Spider Archer into attack mode.

Patroid would destroy Ant Soldier and deal 600 points of damage then have Steam Gyroid attack with 4400 ATK and win the duel.

He set his plan in motion using Stop Defense and Spider Archer switched into attack mode. He used Junk Fusion to special summon Steam Gyroid and Normal summoned Patroid. “Next I play Limiter Removal!”

Jaden smirked, and Syrus attacked. Jaden activated Negate Attack, and his battle phase ended and thanks to the effect of Limiter Removal his machine monsters were destroyed. Syrus’ field was completely empty except for a Trap he couldn’t use.

It was Jaden’s turn, he draws and sicks his insects on Syrus.

Syrus: 0

The attacks made Syrus moan, he grew even taller but he was still shorter than Jaden. The sleeves and pant legs were ripped apart. Syrus’ zipper broke from the force of his growing crotch. His ass grew larger, and his poor underwear couldn’t contain his now plump ass and massive crotch. “Oh, man!” Syrus drooled. “I feel...amazing...”

His nipples were hard as his muscles hardened. “Whoa, my dick is huge!” His once 2 incher was now a fat 12 incher with balls nice and swollen. He pulled his dick out and began lazily stroking it.

“You played well, here is your reward,” Jaden revealed his own massive cock, he had 16 inches of massive man meat. Syrus licked his lips and he crawled forward to take his prize. As he slurped and sucked on Jaden’s dick Syrus’ mind melted.

His mind was already zapped away thanks to the shadow duel, he forgot the basics of dueling, history, major memories. He still remembered his name, could still function, but the rest he was a total blank. He had the boy’s mind safely tucked away in a dream catcher like object that was woven like a spider’s web.

Syrus came from sucking Jaden’s dick, passing out from the powerful orgasm. Jaden sighed and he pumped his cock to shower the boy in semen. “Let’s go, I’ll be your teacher, Syrus!” He lifted the boy up, carrying him with ease as he made his way back to the Abandoned Dorm.

To be continued


	2. Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Dorm Education

Syrus hasn’t been coming to class and he hasn’t been back to the Red Dorm either. Although some people noticed, the only person who seemed concerned was Jesse Anderson. He looked all over the school, and no one he asked had any idea where Syrus was. “Hey Hassleberry, have you seen Syrus?” 

“Sir no sir, haven’t seen the runt, but if you see him tell him he’s late in doing my laundry.” The dino duelist laughed along with his group. 

“Sure...” Jesse kept looking, the Obelisk Blue students wouldn’t even talk to him. The Ra Yellow students, would only because they recognized his skills. He bumped into Raphael. “Sensei, have you seen Syrus?” 

“I haven’t, he hasn’t been to class. Is something wrong?” 

“He hasn’t been at the dorms either. I’m getting a little worried.” 

“I’ll help you look, I’ll check the student files and see if he decided to leave.” he put his hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s fine.” 

“But...” he looked around. “What if one of the shadow riders got him?” 

“He doesn’t have a gate key, so he’s not a target.” 

“But his brother Zane Truesdale is, what if Syrus has been taken hostage to get to Zane?” 

“Jesse, relax, keep looking I’m sure he’ll turn up. I’ll speak to Zane to see if he’s been contacted by any riders.” Jesse nodded and ran off. Raphael went to speak to Zane. 

“I haven’t seen my brother, and I haven’t been contacted by any riders.” 

“I see, I’m sure there is nothing to be alarmed about.” 

“Professor, with all due respect. If my brother left the island it is for the best. He doesn’t belong here.” 

“Right...” the two parted ways. Zane was always a bit cold, but it only got worse when Atticus disappeared. He’s a good duelist but it was hard to tell he had any passion for dueling. He checked the records and Syrus hadn’t dropped out or left the island. ‘Where could that boy be?’ 

-x-

“Ahhhh! Big bro...ahh fuck big bro!” Syrus was working up a sweat, his new muscles flexing and bulging as he moved. His long 12 incher and heavy balls bouncing as he “worked out”. Over the past few days, Syrus has been naked, and being educated by Jaden Yuki. 

With six hands Jaden was able to explore every inch of the bluenette’s sexy body. Thanks to his magic, Syrus’s head was emptied as his body and cock were inflated. It made the boy eager to obey, and he soaked up Jaden’s lessons like a sponge. There were times Syrus couldn’t even remember his own name, but he could never forget the name of his master.

Jaden was laying down, letting Syrus work his big ass over his cock. Hard to believe just a few days ago he could only take half of his 16 incher, now his ass was molded and reshaped, made for taking cock. It was hot watching his abs extend as he fully took his dick. His 12 incher slapping between their hard bodies, his heavy sack being tickled by Jaden’s thick nest of manly hair. 

Syrus was riding Jaden all on his own, playing with his plump nipples. “Jaden!” Syrus moaned. “Bro!” He smelled of sex and musk, and the smell only made Syrus harder, hornier, his ass tightening around the long penis. It felt so good to be full, he didn’t like being empty, being empty sucked!

His master made sure he stayed full, pumping him full of cum, and keeping him nice and plugged up. His body absorbed the rider’s seed cementing his transformation. He was an evolved human now, his ass was purely for mating, and any food he ate was broken down completely giving his body ample energy. This meant Jaden could train him 20 hours out of the day, and he only needed 4 hours of rest. His cock was kept in a permanently erect state, it would have been hard on his mind the lack of blood flow to his brain, but thanks to Jaden’s magic that wasn’t a problem anymore. 

Syrus lived and breathed sex and pleasure. “Master...gonna cum!” Jaden smirked at him, the brunette had his upper arms behind his head, his lower arms relaxing. He didn’t need to touch Syrus, to make him cum, his body was well trained. 

“Don’t waste it.” Jaden said and Syrus smiled. Showing incredible flexibility, he bent over and started sucking his own dick. His climax hit hard, and he drank his own seed, chugging it like a champ. He pinched his nipples harder, grinding his ass down on Jaden’s cock to urge more seed into his mouth. 

Once his orgasm subsided, he pulled off his penis, and showed Jaden he swallowed it all. “Good boy!” Jaden praised. Syrus continued his work out, riding Jaden’s cock letting his permanently erect dick slap between them. 

“You love my dick don’t you Syrus?” 

“Oh bro...fuck yes!” Syrus moaned. The fullness, the friction, the stretch! He played with his nipples harder. 

“You have grown so much!” Jaden’s hands came forward and began to feel up Syrus. “Broad shoulders, toned arms, beefy pecs, tasty nipples, delicious abs, fine legs, juicy ass, a fine cock, and swollen balls.” 

“Oh bro!” he arched his back. 

“Have you ever felt such pleasure?” 

“No!” Syrus moaned, he slammed down onto Jaden’s cock, his juicy ass jiggling. 

“Will you help me share this pleasure with others?” 

“Yes...oh bro...let’s share it!” the boy drooled. “I wanna see you fuck other bros.” 

“I bet you do.” he squeezed Syrus’s cock head and the bluenette moaned. “I’ll do more than let you watch, I’ll help you put those fools in their place.” He conjured Syrus’s dream catcher, while Syrus was training to become the best slut he could be, Jaden was doing some studying of his own. With his dream catcher he had all of Syrus’s memories, he was able to learn a lot. 

The students, the teachers, their decks, and how they treated Syrus and each other. Even his own brother, he destroyed Syrus’s confidence, always putting him down, and crushing his hopes and dreams. Jaden wasn’t gonna let that stand. How fortuitous that some of his targets just happened to be spirit key holders. 

“Would you like that Syrus? Taking this big dick, and fucking those who doubted you?” he pumped his cock. 

“Oh yeah, bro! Will you watch me?” Jaden smirked. 

“Of course I will!” Syrus moaned in delight, his hole clamping down on Jaden’s manhood. 

“We’ll become one big happy family right?” 

“Oh yes!” he pumped Syrus faster. 

“Oh, bro...I want it...I want it!” he tugged on his nipples.

‘I saw so much of myself in you, the other riders are not my family, I’ll make one for myself and find out who robbed me of my life, who experimented on me.’ he planted his feet firmly on the ground. Jaden started rocking his hips, bucking up into Syrus. 

“Oh yes bro...pound my ass...its hungry bro...hungry for cum!” Syrus drooled. 

Jaden gave in to pleasure, and his big dick swelled as his balls lurched. His cum flooded Syrus, bulging his abs and swelling his stomach. “Yes bro...fill me!” Syrus came. 

Syrus rose off Jaden’s cock, the void it left was filled to the brim with Jaden’s sperm. More and more till his cock left his ass with a pop and showered his juicy rear. Syrus got into position pumping Jaden’s cock so it would shower over him. “You look so hot covered in cum Syrus!” the bluenette grinned. 

Jaden got a plug for Syrus as the muscled boy sniffed himself, loving the smell of Jaden’s cum on him. “I think you are ready.” 

“I’ll do you proud master!” he gave a goofy grin and a thumbs up. 

“I know you will,” he stuffed his hole with the plug, making Syrus moan. “Let’s get washed up.” 

“Yay!” They went to the showers, Syrus’s hard cock bouncing like an excited puppy. Jaden barely got the water on before Syrus got to work. He licked his master’s feet, his tongue trailed over the tops and toes before he licked his way up. Syrus massaged Jaden’s legs as he licked up the left, down the right, before going after Jaden’s ass. 

Jaden let him play, soon Syrus had his face buried between his cheeks, rimming his hole, happily and eagerly. He moaned as he pleased his master, there were many happy hours that passed with him as his master’s chair. If he did a good job, his master would step on his cock and make him cum. 

It was shower time so he didn’t dwell on his ass for long and moved on to slurp on his master’s balls, feeling his seed slosh inside him when he moved. Jaden had such big balls, full of thick manly cum, which only excited the bluenette. He sucked on the left nut, then the right, before he cleaned his master’s cock. Every inch was licked clean before Syrus took his cock down his throat. 

His new body had no problem swallowing every inch, his throat bulging from his impressive size. He swallowed and sucked the massive penis, breathing through his nose. Jaden’s musk it made Syrus feel things. He came as he cleaned Jaden’s dick, and was rewarded with some more cum from his master. 

Jaden fisted his hair and fucked his mouth, his heavy balls slapping his chin. Once he finished, Syrus pulled off, looking a tad drunk. He hiccuped and licked his lips. “Hehehe, I drank so much cum!” 

He moved up licking Jaden’s abs, tracing his muscles with his tongue. He licked Jaden’s lower arms, then the middle arms, then his pecs. Jaden had enough of the tongue bath and hugged Syrus, letting his hands roam. 

The upper arms teased Syrus’s pecs, groping his beefy muscles so firm and taut, before flicking his nipples. The middle arms rubbed his cum stuffed belly and pumped his long cock. The lower arms moved to fondle his balls and his juicy ass. “Ahhh bro!” he came. 

-x-

Jesse found T-Bone Iwamaru, Frost Koorimaru, Thunder Ikazuchimaru, and Blaze Honomaru, they were often called the Maru Quartet, in the red dorm dining hall. “Have you guys seen Syrus?” 

“The runt, haven’t seen him.” Blaze said. 

“Haven’t been looking for him, so can’t say that I have.” Thunder said. 

“He’s so short, maybe you’ve just missed him,” Frost said and got a chuckle from the other two. 

T-Bone was eating so he didn’t say anything. “Come on guys, you have your ear to the ground. You haven’t seen or heard from him at all?” Jesse asked. 

“Last I heard, he was cleaning Hassleberry’s underwear,” T-Bone said. “He keeps losing so he’s probably not willing to show his face anymo….whoa!” his eyes widened and the boys turned and in walked Syrus, but he wasn’t the scrawny puny punk, he was jacked! 

He was taller, not wearing an undershirt showing off his abs and pecs, his Slifer jacket had its sleeves ripped, so his toned arms could breathe. He was wearing sweats but they were quite fitting especially over the rear, from the bulge in his pants, he was wearing a jockstrap that was barely containing his arousal. He had sandals on as he walked into the Slifer lunch room, jaws were dropped and eyes were taking in the sexy beast that was Syrus. 

The boy stretched as if nothing was different and even jostled his junk a bit. It was weird wearing clothes again, he wasn’t sure he liked it. What the others couldn’t see was he was still plugged and still had a bit of cum in his gaping channel. “Hey dudes, miss me?” he asked. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


	3. Bullied No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Bullied No More

Despite Syrus’s sudden growth spurt and muscle mass, no one really questioned it, weird stuff like this happened all the time at Duel Academy. A boy named Damon trained in the woods for a year and came back as a Tarzan wanna be, from nerd to bodybuilder. Jesse went over to Syrus. “Where have you been man, I’ve been looking all over for you?” 

“Sorry to make ya worry, but I was just training, and time got away from me.” he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

“You missed all your classes.”

“Maybe, but I learned a lot more than in any class I’ve had before...so much more!” he blushed and drooled a little. 

“Huh?” 

“It doesn’t really matter if he goes to class or not!” Blaze said.

“You training hard to believe?” Frost said. 

“Not like any training will do you any good.” Thunder said, causing the group to laugh. 

“For us in Slifer we are the losers of Duel Academy, but Syrus is the lowest of the Slifers.” T-Bone said.

“Come on guys!” Jesse said. “You gotta think positively.” 

“Easy for you to say, you choose to stay here, those with the skills get out of the red dorm as fast as possible, those that don’t end up dropping out.” Blaze pointed out. 

“You think we wanna stay in this lame dorm.” Thunder hissed. 

“But we worked our asses off to get into this academy so we are not dropping out.” Frost said. 

“The higher dorms love to beat down the Red Dorm.” 

“We are the lowest of the low, just look around.” Their dorm was run down, their food was barely anything, to say nothing of the laughing stock their rooms were. Three to a room minimum. 

“Then maybe, there should be a new dorm.” Syrus said and stood up and left the room. 

“A new dorm?” 

“What’s up with him?” 

Jesse stared at Syrus. ‘Something is off with him.’ Ruby came out sensing shadow magic traces on him. ‘You think so too Ruby?’ 

Syrus was showing a lot of confidence, in the communal showers he was always the type to wear a towel around his waist, acting really shy and timid. Now he was sauntering around like he owned the place, and his mini magnum had upgraded into a man cannon! He was checking guys out, praising them, and if he got excited he jerked off right there without a care in the world, he was like a whole new man. 

His roommates noticed to, Syrus was almost a prude when it came to all things sexual, but now he was showing off. He jerked off in the morning and at night, he jerked off in the shower, he jerked off after breakfast, lunch, and dinner, some have even said he jerked off after taking a piss. It was like the guy was horny 24/7, and he was…

Syrus was certainly turning a few heads, he was oozing sex appeal. 

-x-

News about the chosen duelists had spread around duel academy. Tyranno Hassleberry was flaunting his status as one of the chosen duelists. His gang was singing his praises. “Let those shadow freaks come I’ll squash them!” 

“You are the best Hassleberry!” his gang cheered. 

“The chancellor was real scared of these guys, let them come!” he chuckled. Little did Hassleberry know they were already here.

-x- 

“Itsy bitsy spider spins its web all day, itsy bitsy spider waits for its prey,” Jaden sung while playing the most insane game of cats cradle with his webbing between his six hands. “What prey will walk into his web today, oh what will it be, the itsy bitsy spider, just can’t wait and see.” His partner was in the field causing a fuss. ‘You’ll bring me some good prey won’t you Syrus, show them, show them what kind of man you are!’ 

-x- 

“Hey boss, did you hear about Syrus?” 

“That puny runt, Jesse was looking for him, did they find him under a rock or something?” Hassleberry laughed. 

“No he came back and apparently he’s really buff now.” 

“That so, I’ve been bored waiting for these Shadow punks, it might be fun to put that twerp under my boots again. Let’s see if this runt has grown any guts. Track him down boys!”

“Yes sir!” they scrambled to find Syrus, and they found him after class. “You are coming with us chore boy!” 

“Whatever...” Syrus was dragged to Hassleberry. 

“Whoo,” Tyranno whistled. “You sure bulked up chore boy.” Since Syrus lost so many duels to Hassleberry and was forced to do his dirty work, it was a nickname that stuck, among other insults. 

“Maybe a little.” 

“You might have gained some muscle, but you can’t compete with someone with dino dna!” Tyranna flexed and made his muscles pop and bulge. His men cheered and whistled at his manly showing.

“Whatever dude.” Syrus adjusted his glasses and flexed his biceps. “Long time no see dino boy.” 

“It has been awhile, we got a list of chores a mile long for you. Do you wanna give up now and get to work or do I have to beat ya in a duel first?” he laughed. 

“Get your game on!” Syrus said and readied his duel disk. 

“Oh? Did someone grow a spine along with those muscles?” Tyranno readied his duel disk. 

“I’ve grown a lot more than a spine!” 

The two dueled and much to Hassleberry’s shock he lost. “No way...how’d he beat me…?” It was a close match, Syrus only had 200 life points left, but he had taken out a large chunk of Tyranno’s life points and on the last turn drew Submarineroid which was able to bypass his powerful dinosaur monsters and blast Hassleberry directly. “Let’s duel again!” 

“Sure man...” Another close duel, Syrus only had 100 life points left, but he managed to fuse his Roid monsters together and blasted the weakest Dino on the field to drop his points down to 0. 

“He’s just getting lucky, you can crush him sir!” his men cheered for Tyranno, stroking his ego in the worst possible time. Hassleberry smirked. 

“That’s right, everyone gets a few bad hands now and then, I haven’t dueled in awhile so I’m just a bit rusty. I can feel my luck coming back, let’s duel again!” 

“Okay but if you lose, you can’t bully me anymore.”

“Fine whatever, but if you lose you’ll be our chore boy for life, deal?” 

“Deal!” What followed was a series of duels where no matter what Hassleberry tried, Syrus kept countering him. He should have realized his tactics weren’t working and either given up or changed his style. Each time Hassleberry lost he kept saying. 

“One more duel, this time I’ll get you!” He was thinking with his pride, losing to Syrus of all people, he couldn’t let that stand. He always got close to winning, but Syrus who usually gave up or failed to execute his plays was pulling off win after win. 

His men noticed it, Syrus was playing with confidence. Syrus played long enough to tie up their win to lose ratio. He got back everything Tyranno won off him back. 

“One more game, this time for sure.” 

“No thanks.” everyone anime fell. 

“No thanks?” 

“Yeah, I’m bored, you are boring me,” he waved him off.

“What’d you say?” 

“I’m gonna go do something fun.” His words made Tyranno growl. 

“You are asking for it son, fine name your terms, let’s make this interesting.” 

“Remember one of the first bets we ever made, you had me do a strip duel and when I lost I had to streak across campus.” 

“Oh yeah, I remember that was hilarious.” his crew laughed. 

“Let’s have a rematch of that duel, loser strips, and has to streak across campus and run all the way to the abandoned dorm.” 

“Isn’t that place off limits?” 

“Scared?” Syrus teased but shook his head. “You don’t have to go inside it, just touch the gate.” 

“Fine, you’re on, hope your ready to streak chore boy.” They readied their duel disks. ‘No holding back, go all out and crush this punk and show him who’s boss.’ 

“Duel!” 

-x-

“No way...” 

“Boss lost...”

“He didn’t just lose...” 

Syrus: 4000 Hassleberry: 0

All the matches before now were close, only because Syrus let the dino boy get a few hits in, dangling victory out for him like meat on a hook. “Take it off dino boy, a deal is a deal!” 

His men tried to tell him not to do it. “I’m a man of my word. I’ll take everything off but my bandanna and my spirit key.” 

Syrus shrugged. “That’s cool, get to it!” He was waiting for this, watching Hassleberry strip. He took off his duel disk before pulling off his ripped jacket and his necklace, then he pulled off his green muscle shirt; showing off his abs and pecs. 

The bluenette palmed himself, this was so exciting, but this was just an appetizer of what was to come. Hassleberry removed his boots and socks; letting Syrus see his sexy back muscles flex and his big feet, before undoing his pants and dropping them to reveal adorable dinosaur boxers with little pictures of fried shrimp among the dinos. He gripped the waste band of his boxers and gulped. “Don’t be shy Sarge!” 

Hassleberry glared at Syrus. “Shy?!” he yanked down his boxers and let it all hang out. His fat 9 inch dick, his big balls, and his toned rear, he apparently manscaped cause his body was smooth and hairless. “Bet you’ve never seen any man this big huh?” he flexed and wagged his dick. 

“Oh I’ve seen bigger.” He thought of his master and it made his hole quiver. “I’m packing bigger!” without warning he whipped out his 12 inch hard dick and jaws dropped, and dicks snapped to attention. The boys stared at him in disbelief. “It’s part of my growth spurt.” he said and stroked his dick. 

Hassleberry was naked except for his bandanna, and the spirit key was nestled upon his pecs. ‘He’s bigger than me!!!’ It was the final blow to his pride. He was still taller than Syrus, had more muscles than him, but the fact Truesdale was packing a rifle compared to his own gun knocked all that out the window. 

Syrus walked over to him letting his hard on bounce as he walked. “Get moving Sarge,” he smacked his ass. “Ten hut forward march!” Tyranno yelped and despite himself snapped to attention. 

“Grr, damn it!” he grabbed his duel disk and proceeded to run naked across campus. Syrus watched him go, seeing that plump ass jiggle as he ran, he pumped himself until Hassleberry went out of sight. He looked to his crew. 

“Wanna have some real fun?” they gulped. 

-x-

People were used to seeing this happen to Slifer red students, but seeing Hassleberry streak across the grounds was a sight to see. The sun beat down on the bronze adonis, making his skin glisten. Some guys laughed, some girls giggled, some eeped and gasped, covering their eyes, or called him a pervert. He blushed as he got hard, and everyone staring at him only made him harder. “I’ll get you for this Truesdale, I’ll get you!” he shouted as he headed towards the abandoned dorm. 

Closer and closer until he finally touched the gate. “I did it!” 

“Well well well...what do we have here?” Chills ran up Hassleberry’s spine as a smooth and sexy voice reached his ears. He whipped around and found an unfamiliar person. “Such tasty prey has walked into web!” 

“Who...who are you?” Hassleberry tried to cover himself, feeling such a hungry gaze upon him. 

“I’m a shadow rider!” he smirked and revealed his duel disk. “Let’s duel!” 

To be continued Spider Eats Dinosaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon Reward

**Author's Note:**

> patreon reward


End file.
